Forum:Opinions needed from serious borderlands players.
This may be a bad idea, and I would like someone to point out if it is a bad idea. I was just thinking that maybe we should have weekly video challenges made for people with nothing to. Something along the lines of: Name of challenge: Stalker texas ranger Class: medium dificulty Description: In a set amount of time see how many kills you can get with the vladof stalker, and with those kills how many trick shots you can get with the richotcheting bullets. Time given: 3 and a half minutes The videos will be judged by the amount of kills and the impressiveness of those kills. What do you think? Good idea or not? A Lonely Nomad 16:35, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool, but not everyone knows how or can record videos in game. It sucks computer power and can lag the game, making it unfair to people with not top spec systems. Also, since this is a supposed skill-based competition, and not all Stalkers are the same, some people will have an advantage. But I guess that just adds to the challenge of it all. That all being said, this is a cool idea and could get people back into the game. Most people by now have beaten it several times and just kill crawmerax over and over and over (and over), so this gives them a new challenge. I like it. But it will take some adjustment to get it right. Perhaps open up a forum discussion with more ideas for challenges? (Not that this one is bad. Awesome name too). TheHummel 16:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I got a different challenge. Name: Drifter lifter Class: EXTREME diificulty Description: In 4 minutes see how many drifters you can kill on foot. '''Vechiles can only be used for tranport. The double anarchy and the chopper may not be used. People who kill skyscraper as will be ranked higher than others, and people who survive longer and do not get crippled as will be simiralily ranked. Before starting the actual drifter massacare, you must open your inventory and show your 4 weapons equipped and your shield. If caught possessing modded weapons in your equipped weapon slot at '''any '''time your video will not be ranked and you will be barred from the next 2 video challenges. If unsure about the legitimacy of your equipment seek out nagamarky at his talk page. Additional notes: The drifters must be at least level 59 A Lonely Nomad 17:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) '''The Ridgeway Marathon This can be done with or without video-capture equipment/software. Start an online game with the competitors. The four people competing would all be of the same class (Sirens' would have the natural advantage). Beginning at the waypoint from T-Bone Junction, we begin a foot race and run all the way to the other end of the highway, ending at the waypoint to the Sunken Sea. The person who came first by hitting the waypoint would be the winner, but there could be other winners too, based on modifiers set prior to the race. These modifiers could include Lance soldiers killed, Lancers destroyed, how many times you've died, etc. This could be fun if the rules were set and understood by all competitors beforehand. No vehicles allowed. All the same class per race. Timed, perhaps? Post the results in a new thread and have brackets for a tournament style competition. This doesn't have to be restricted to the Ridgeway, but could be used anywhere. I simply used the Ridgeway to illustrate the concept of the footrace as it is fairly long, has dangerous enemies (the Lancer vehicles), and is fairly linear. While I was writing this, I had another idea for a race/scavenger hunt throughout Pandora. These ideas do sound like fun. BMetcalf82 17:59, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I would like to hear your scavenger/race idea A Lonely Nomad 18:02, May 13, 2010 (UTC)